One Happy Family
by rentaholic00
Summary: Angel and Collins' daughter gets picked on at school, but is helped by a knight in shining armor. In Progress...for reals now
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – the idea randomly…very randomly decided to pop into my head. Here you go. And to fill you in so that you won't be confused…Mimi died a month previous to this story…and Natasha is Collins and Angel's daughter.

--

"Your parents are just good for nothing _fags_. You hear me? Fags…nothing more, everything less."

The teenage girl's green eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry, Natasha, tears can't help you now. Actually…they never did in the first place…"

Her mouth dropped open.

The bully seemed to be winding up to ridicule the poor girl again, but the redhead spoke first.

"You know what, Christian? I haven't heard too much good shit about your family, either."

Christian recoiled. He hadn't expected Natasha to stand up to him. After all, she never had before…He recovered quickly, though. "Oh yeah? Like what? Can't be any worse than your faggot family's shit."

Natasha set her jaw and breathed heavily. "Well…actually, it all depends on how you look at it. Yeah, your family's 'perfect.' There's the bleach blonde mom, the perfect dad, brother and sister…fuck, I bet you even have a golden retriever. But tell me, Christian…is your family in the least bit happy? And that's _not_ rhetorical."

The brunette honestly didn't know what to say to Natasha. "Um…no…" he mumbled.

"I didn't think so. Now, if you please, take a look at my family. My parents, for instance. Never in my sixteen years of living have I seen a happier, more in-love couple. Who gives a shit if they're two men? They're happy and they love each other…and that's all that matters. I know that sounds _incredibly_ cliché, but it's true. My entire crazy family is happier than hell, despite what people may say are imperfections."

The tall boy stood, speechless, as the bouncy, short redhead stalked away.

--

Natasha burst into the apartment ten minutes later. She threw her backpack on the floor and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Angel whirled around and saw her daughter's bag on the floor. Collins came out of the bedroom he and Angel shared, looking grumpy. His expression softened when he took notice of the black book bag. "Oh. Let me go talk to her…I heard that there was a big car wreck by the school…she might be achy again."

Angel nodded. She remembered it all too clearly.

_Flashback_

"_WHAT?!" Natasha wailed. "How?!"_

"_Tasha, sweetie, I don't know…but everything happens for a reason." Angel hated having to tell her daughter this awful news._

"_But…things like this don't happen to people like me…I don't get it…is…is he really gone?"_

"_Yes, honey…the impact of the car killed him instantly…so he was never in any pain."_

"_That's exactly what the problem is! He was killed…I don't understand…at all…why him?"_

"_Tash, baby, I don't know…all things happen for a reason. Most of the time, we don't understand the reason, but it happens just the same."_

"_But…" The small teenager broke into tears. "Why? Jonathan was perfect…we even talked about getting married…Angel…I…I love him. And I didn't even realize it until now."_

"_Oh Natasha, darling, I think you should go talk to Maureen. Or Roger."_

"_Alright…I'm gonna go talk to them…can they be in the same room without fighting?"_

"_If the situation is as dire as this is, yes."_

"_Okay." _

_And with that, Natasha kissed Angel on the cheek and slumped out the door and upstairs to the top floor loft._

_End flashback_

"And…she also might be having guy problems…"

Angel walked over to Collins and wrapped her arms around him. "Um…I don't think either one of us would be able to give her the guy advice she would need, baby. That's why we have Mo, Mark, and Roger. Are you sure you want to talk to her?"

"True…yes, I can talk to her this time…you do it more often than not…it's my turn."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks…I'm thinking I'm gonna need it."

Angel pecked Collins on the lips encouragingly.

--

"Tasha?" Can I come in?"

"What? Yeah, hang on a sec." Natasha cleaned up her floor and pulled on a sweatshirt, one that had once belonged to Mark. She then walked over to the door and opened it.

To Collins' relief, she wasn't attempting suicide again; as she had when Jonathan had died…she was just reading magazines…so the circumstance couldn't have been too awful. "What's up, honey? Everything okay at school?" he asked, walking into the room and sitting on Natasha's bed.

"Mmhm…everything's…fine."

Collins noticed her hesitation. "No…no it's not. I can tell…what's going on? Please tell me."

Natasha gave in, explaining the whole ordeal in vivid detail. When she was done, she was doing everything in her power to hold tears back. Collins, once again, noticed.

"Tash? You're allowed to cry, ya know. It's a free country."

The redhead nodded and blinked, causing all the dammed up tears to overflow.

The tall, comforting man pulled her close and held her tight until she was done crying.

Once she finished, she said, "Alright, I told you the story…who can tell me what to do?"

"Mark," Collins answered instantly.

Mark was Natasha's role model. She adored every move he made. All the Bohemians were afraid of her growing a camera into her right hand. She also had a movie star crush on Mark…so anything he said to do...Natasha would to it.

"Okay, I will…as soon as I finish my homework and catch up with Angel…I haven't been able to really talk to her in a while."

Collins smiled. "That's my girl. Oh, before I go, I had one more question. I heard about the car wreck over by the school…and I thought it might make you tender about Jon again…" Natasha opened her mouth to speak, but Collins put his hands up. "Ah, ah, ah…I'm not done. I can see it in your eyes that you're hurting. Talk to Roger…he understands _completely_."

"Alright…I will. Thank you so much. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

--

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Continue? It's a OneShot, but can be easily transformed into a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note – Okay, so you guys got lucky. At like…midnight last night I was on the phone with RENTHeadSyndrome and I almost contemplated not finishing this. But…I couldn't do PE today and I was bored…so I decided to continue. It's gonna be about Natasha and Jonathan mostly, with hints of AngelCollins, MarkMaureen, and RogerMimi. The character Jonathan is named after that Fabulous Jonathan Larson.

--

June 27th, ten months previous

Jonathan stood outside the door with a red rose in his hand. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a black suit jacket. Before knocking on the door, he composed himself, seeing as he was beyond nervous. _Get your act together, Jon. It's just Natasha…and her parents…who need to approve of you…_

The boy had been expecting Natasha to answer, but much to his dismay, a man answered the door.

He was shortish and Hispanic, and when he pulled the door open, he smiled at Jonathan warmly. "You must be Jonathan…we've heard so much about you." Jonathan blushed at this remark. "Come in, come in, Natasha's almost ready."

"Thank you," the tall boy muttered, slipping in past the man. By that point, he was beyond confused. Jonathan knew who Natasha's parents were; her dad was a tall black man who always wore a beanie, and her mom was a shortish…Hispanic…woman.

_Whoa…that means that her parents are…gay?_

Jonathan surveyed the Hispanic man again, realizing that he was Natasha's mom. _Wow…that's really brave of her…him…to dress up like that all the time…and for them to willingly adopt a child…wow…_

He stood awkwardly in the room until the man appeared at his side. "Sit, sit!" he encouraged. Jonathan followed his instructions. "Collins! Get that booty out here!" the Hispanic man hollered.

"Coming, Ang!" A deep voice yelled back.

The short man smiled and turned back to Jonathan and stuck his arm out. "I'm Angel."

Jonathan politely took the hand and shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you, Angel." Suddenly, he was distracted by a sparkle in the corner of his eye. When he turned his head, he gasped very quietly.

Natasha was standing there in a slinky, beaded white dress that perfectly accentuated her curves and somehow brought out her eyes. Her copper hair was in soft ringlets cascading down her back. To Jonathan, she looked like a goddess.

Angel spoke; breaking the trance she had seen Jonathan go into. "Tasha, you better go put something on top of that. I made it inappropriate on purpose so that you couldn't go out without something on top. Go." Angel pointed in the direction that Natasha had just come from. The redhead smiled, rolled her eyes playfully, and disappeared with a turn on her black stiletto.

After she had left, Jon turned to Angel. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but your daughter is gorgeous."

Angel laughed a little. "No, I don't mind…why would I mind? Collins might, though. If he ever decides to come out here, that is. COLLINS! Your ass…in here…NOW!"

"Okay, okay…I'm coming!"

--

Next up, Collins and Jon meet…and sparks shall fly. DUN DUN DUN!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note – Hi guys! Sorry this took so long. And no sparks are gonna fly…I tried rewriting it like…six bajillion times to make it work, but it didn't. And I was gonna end this story, but…I got ideas and motivation.

--

Collins walked into the room with a smile on his face. Not noticing Jonathan, he walked over to Angel and smothered her with kisses.

Jonathan watched in fascination. Angel, once again, caught him in his trance. She pulled away from Collins and took him by the shoulders, turning him towards Jonathan.

His smile immediately fell; his face became serious. Angel stretched up on her toes and whispered something in Collins' ear. The smile reappeared and he stuck his hand out to Jonathan.

"Collins. Tom. You must be Jonathan."

Jon nodded, shaking the hand in front of him.

"Um, son…can I speak with you over here, please?" Collins asked, moving to a corner of the room. As he was walking away, Angel said something that sounded like 'be nice.'

"Yes?" Jonathan asked politely.

The older man looked at the boy. "From what I've heard from Natasha, you're a very respectful, kind, genuine boy. I only have two things to say. One: You do anything to purposefully hurt Natasha, I _will_ find you. And two: No unprotected sex."

The smile on Jonathan's face fell instantly. "No, sir…I would never do-"

Collins laughed, cutting Jonathan off. "I'm just kiddin', boy. Have fun tonight. And please have her in by midnight."

Jon nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Jonathan? Lay up with the whole 'sir' thing. Just Collins is good for me."

"Alright."

--

The date went fabulously. Jonathan took Natasha to a tiny Italian restaurant in Little Italy. They had a pleasant conversation, with very few awkward silences, much to Natasha's relief.

When the meal was over and paid for, the couple stood outside, indecisive of what to do.

"Do you want to go see a movie or just walk?"

_Well…sitting in a dark room with my crush of a year and a half might not be good…_ "Let's take a walk."

And with that, the two turned and began to walk down the dirty sidewalk.

A few moments into the walk, Jonathan's curiosity got the best of him. "So…tell me about yourself, Natasha."

She blushed. "What do you want to know?"

"Oh gosh, making me have an opinion, are you?" He chuckled. "Fine…um…what do you like to do?"

Natasha was taken aback. No one had ever asked her directly what she liked to do. "Um…I like to um…sing. And I also like photography…"

"Really? I like photography too!"

The shy redhead got some consolation from this statement. Her shyness let up a little as she got more interested. "You do?"

Jonathan let out a mental sigh of relief. He had gotten her to talk! "Yeah, I've loved it since I was about ten."

"That's so cool…" _We have something in common!_

"Okay, now tell me about…your parents, what are they like?"

_Shit…of course he picks the hardest topic…_ "Um…my dad is a college professor and my…mom doesn't really do anything stable," she responded quickly.

_Okay, _Jonathan thought. _I'll really ask her about them later._

--

At 11:45, Jonathan and Natasha stood on the porch that sat in front of the white condominium.

He walked her up the steps. When they were standing in front of the door, Natasha began to unlock it when she felt Jonathan's hand on her waist. She spun around and almost fell, had it not been for Jonathan standing there to catch her.

When she caught her balance, Natasha looked up at the boy in front of her. He looked down at her and moved his face closer to hers.

The redhead felt her heart almost skip a beat as Jonathan pressed his lips to hers. She responded very slowly; cautiously as her eyes closed.

As Jonathan pulled away, he smiled down at Natasha. "Goodnight," he almost whispered.

The small, pale girl smiled deeply. "Goodnight."

She slipped inside the house and almost floated to bed, eager for the next day's events.

--

Please Review!


End file.
